


The JW Initiative

by Sir_Bedevere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft made a promise. A promise that he is going to keep, no matter how much effort it costs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The JW Initiative

John used to pace a lot, in the early days, in the privacy of the flat when he thought no one was watching. Mycroft didn’t used to check on him very often, maybe a few times a week, but when he did the other man was always on his feet, always restless. It didn’t suit him; he had always seemed to Mycroft to be a very still person, but maybe that was because anyone appeared still when compared to his brother.

It took John nine strides to cross the lounge, although Mycroft had long ago worked out from his height that it should only take him seven. The extra two were caused by that infernal limp of his, the one that had come back with a vengeance, and there were even days when Mycroft heard he had needed his cane just to leave the flat. Those were the days when he imagined that his brother might have missed something when he made his grand plan and sent him a single text to explain himself. He had asked Mycroft to watch out for John but he did not think that Sherlock understood how his ‘death’ would affect the man. It was a problem with the Holmes’ in general, empathy, but never one that Mycroft had to consider in much depth until he had to watch his brother’s best friend mourn and know that he had the magic words that would ease his suffering.

Empathy.

Empathy tasted bitter.

John had never been a bosom buddy of Mycroft’s, and he doubted very much that he ever would be, especially if he ever discovered the truth that he was keeping from him. He tried to keep the doctor at arm’s length always. He was Sherlock’s friend. He was nothing to do with Mycroft, other than being someone upon whom, he was quick to discover, his brother depended on almost as much as his older brother. The good doctor has made it clear on many occasions that something Mycroft had done irritated him, and he suspected that even if by some miracle John should forgive him the deception, he would never forgive him giving the information to Moriarty. John wouldn’t understand like Sherlock would. He wouldn’t see how the greater good benefits in the end, but then Mycroft was not surprised. John was a soldier after all, and a doctor. Never leave a man behind, do all you can to patch up whoever is put in front of you. Mycroft didn’t know how the younger man could bear it, if he felt this empathy all the time. He didn’t know how John had survived as long as he had.

The doctor didn’t pace anymore, thank goodness. He had a part time job in Kensington, he seemed to be trying to write a novel and a few times he had entertained ladies at Baker Street although his heart didn’t really seem to be in it and none of them lasted very long. Mycroft checked on him less regularly, maybe once a fortnight. It was a pain, having to arrange for men to steal in and maintain the hidden cameras when John and Mrs Hudson were out and yet he persevered, because once a month he got a text message with the same content every single time.

ANY UPDATES ON THE JW INITIATIVE? 

And he would send one text back, disguised to look like political jargon just in case someone was trying to intercept it.

NO PROGRESS YET

SLOW, LIKE PULLING TEETH

A FEW HOURS A WEEK WITH THE PEOPLE IN KENSINGTON AND LOOKING BETTER FOR IT

He didn’t tell Sherlock about the pacing or the fact that his violin was still sat in its place just waiting for him to come home and pick it up. He didn’t tell him that John was desperately lonely, save for Mrs Hudson and the occasional visit from Inspector Lestrade or Miss Molly Hooper – the only person who knew besides himself that Sherlock was anything but dead. She kept the secret well, young Molly, and she was able to do one thing that Mycroft had not found the strength for – she was able to look John Watson in the eye and not bow under the weight of her secret.

Mycroft wished he had her conviction.

But then again, she hadn’t had to see John when he thought no one was watching him.


End file.
